Kale (OS)
Kale is a human who is the President of Yasin Corp and he is best friends with Preach and is the main character in Dragon Ball OS. Appearance Kid Kale almost looks like Kid Vegeta, he has spiked hair. Kale, wear a black jacket and a white top saying "Yasin Corp" (The second best company on earth). Kale apparantly has hairy legs and is insulted for them. Adult Kale is much taller and he has 2 scars on each cheek. He has a scurffy short black hair. He wears a green martial arts gi and black trousers. Personality Kale is the smartest out of everyone and is a very smart fighter. He creates techniques to use and defeat his enemies. Kale, being the son of the parents who own a big company, he invents things and helps his friends while using them. Also, Kale is usually enraged when his friend, Preach is hurt. History Early Life Kale was born in Earth, to parents who own Yasin Corp, which is the second best corparation after Capsule Corp. Kale wasn't tend of fightin until he watched an old tape of the World Martials Tournament with Tien against Goku. Young Evil When Kale met Preach, he was to fight him and let him be taught by his master. Kale was easily beating Preach as he could fly and had ki. But was beaten. After, they flew around half of the Earth to get to the deserts, as they reached the deserts, him and Preach were trained. When Chern killed Junson, Kale fought Chern first and lost easily. Chern, thinking he was dead, then fought Preach. Kale had stopped Chen from killing Preach, but got killed himself, awakening Preach's power to become a Super Saiyan. Techniques *'Flight - '''Kale is able to fly. *'Ki Blast '- Most basic ki attack. *'Ki Wave - A ki wave fired from the palm of the hand. *'Full Powered Energy Wave '- A stronger version of the Ki wave. *'Kamehameha - '''A basic blue energy wave fired from cupped hands. *'Super Kamehameha '- A stronger variant of the Kamehameha. *'Foot Explosion - 'An explosion coming from the foot and sending a shock wave. *'Frame Skip - 'Kale starts to skip frames as if he is dissapearing. *'Afterimage - Sends copies of the person. *'Wild Sense - '''Person is able to dodge. *'Ki Whip '''- A whip comming from Ki. Inventions *Tom's Energy - Enables the consumer to be able to have energy. *KitSpeed - Enables the consumer to be very fast. *Skitgile - Enables the consumer to be agile. *Falcon XIII - A Ship *Universal Space Pod - Allows the user to go all over the universe. *Uberian Moon Atomosphere Station - Allows a human to be able to go on the Uberian Moons. *Space Shap Air Tank-Allows a person to breath in a ship Trivia *Kale is based on a Roleplayer the author knows. *The Perk-Sweet is based on Zombie mode from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki